The Bet
by JadeKaliko
Summary: Raito makes a bet to L that he can't stay away from sweets for a week. RaitoxL.
1. Chapter 1

Raito scrolled down another web page that was made for fans of Kira. He poked around the site for a few minutes for any evidence of Kira and once again, found absolutely nothing. Raito turned his head to L, who happened to be sitting next to him looking through files and was eating a slice of strawberry cake.

'Isn't that his third piece in a row?' Raito though with his brow twitching. 'I bet he loves his precious sweets more than me,'

Being handcuffed together for a few weeks, Raito and L's relationship skyrocketed, a lot. They've cuddled, kissed, slept with each other, had sex at night, yeah all that good stuff. And since the beginning of their relationship, Raito was a little…possessive of L and sometimes got a little twisted up in the head, hence his newfound jealously towards L's sweets.

"Hey Ryuuzaki,"

Since L still had cake in his mouth, he could only respond by turning his head towards his lover.

"Don't you think you've had enough sweets for today?"

L swallowed the food in his mouth "Why do you say that Yagami-kun?"

"Because all day, you ate nothing but half a box of chocolate éclairs, two chocolate bars, a box of truffles, and three slices of strawberry cake,"

"So?"

Raito just sighed and rubbed his temples as he resumed browsing the Internet "I swear L, could you last even a few minutes without sugar?"

"I'm certain I could," L responded nonchalantly, that to which Raito snorted.

"Yeah right, I'd bet you'd snap if you didn't have your daily dose of sugary produce!"

L twitched at that remark as he turned fully towards Raito with a look of curiosity on his face. "Is that a challenge Yagami-kun?"

Raito's eyes widened and then he smirked as an idea popped into his evil mind. "Oh most definitely," he rose from his chair towering over L.

The detective smirked lightly and his stood up, slouching. "Very well, what type of challenge do you have in mind?"

"A bet,"

"And what would that bet be?"

"I bet you couldn't stay away form sweets for a week, that includes the sugar in your coffee"

"I bet I could," L said as he brought his face closer toward Raito's "And if I can, you'll have to give me sweets for as long as I say,"

Raito bit his lip at that "Alright and if I win the bet, you and I are going to have sex every night until I say so and…"

Raito walked towards a nearby closest and dug out something that made L's jaw drop. It was a small white and navy blue dress and it even had…tiny bows.

"I want you to wear this," Raito concluded

"Even in…public?" L gulped

"Oh yes," Raito hissed as he put the dress back in the closet and walked back to L "So...is it a bet?" he held out his hand.

L stared at Raito hand for some time and shakily lifted his hand and shook Raito's.

Ryuuzaki's worst nightmare had only just begun.

* * *

Well here it is, my first Death Note/ RaitoL fic (Because uke L is tasty!). Yes the first chapter is short but, if I get enough good feedback on this, I'll **try** to make the rest longer but I can't always keep promises. 

I've been sleeping on this idea for some time thinking of how to start it up and I have a few ideas for future chapters because torturing L is always fun...heh heh, dress...XD.

Kuro-Inu


	2. Chapter 2

Today was Sunday and the start of L's deprivation of his sweets. So far, one day without his beloved sugar went rather well throughout the daily meeting with the police about Kira. Pretty much the only thing L had during the whole meeting was a cup of black coffee, which tasted rater revolting without all the sugar cubes in it due to the absence of the sugar bowl (perhaps Raito hid it). He wanted to spit it out as he drank it but he minded his manners and took it like a man.

By the time the meeting ended, L was famished and allowed Raito to call Watari and order some dinner to eat. Soon enough the food came and Raito brought it in the room when Watari handed it to him. L sat in his chair sitting in his usual position hoping that whatever Raito ordered tasted good. As soon as Raito set the plate of food on the table, L was quite surprised. On the plate were little odd shaped and different colored...things. L had no idea what they were or if they were even edible but since Raito took bites of the things with his chopsticks he assumed they were, to him anyway.

"Um Raito-kun, what are those?"

Raito paused from his eating "It's sushi,"

"What's sushi?" L asked again picking up one of the pieces with his thumb and forefinger.

"Do you really want to know Ryuuzaki?"

"Yes,"

"Are you sure?" L glared in response "Alright, sushi is…raw fish,"

The detective's eyes widened as he dropped the sushi piece he was holding back on the plate. "Wha…what?"

"You heard me, sushi is raw fish,"

"Raito-kun that's absolutely revolting! Why would you want to eat such a thing?"

"Ryuuzaki, it really doesn't taste that bad, they put things other than fish in sushi sometimes they add rice or eggs to them. So why don't you try some?"

"I don't want to," L stated

"Don't be such a child, try it," L turned away "Come one Ryuu-chan please, for me?" Raito said in his most sickenly-sweet voice ever and giving L the 'Puppy Face' that he could barely resist.

L grimaced at Raito and at the plate of sushi. He picked up the piece he was holding before and took a long hard look at it, as if it was some type of new species of animal. L then stared at Raito with pleading eyes but he simply responded by raising an eyebrow waiting for L to take a bite of the sushi. L stared at the sushi again and stuck out his tongue to lick it.

Ick.

L wanted to fling the sushi out of his sight but Raito gave him the 'Puppy Face' again so he didn't. Instead he stuck out his tongue and set the piece on it and brought it into his mouth.

Double ick.

L started chewing the piece and his eyes began to water. He stopped chewing to look at Raito, whom was still staring. Finally, L swallowed and he shuddered as the sushi slid down his throat.

"There, that wasn't so bad now was it?" Raito asked

L just responded by grabbing a cup of nearby tea so he could wash the vile after-taste of the sushi away. But before he took a sip, L noticed that his tea smelled…sweet and he swore that he didn't put any sugar cubes or cream in it. Instead he got up and got a glass of water from the kitchen just as Raito was getting up.

"Where are you going Raito-kun?"

"Bathroom," and Raito did just that. But instead of taking a piss, he clenched his fists wanting to punch something.

"Damn it, I thought he wouldn't notice the sugar in the tea! Ah I should know better, L is a sharp guy, maybe I should try a new approach," Raito leaned against the wall, he really wanted to win the bet, seeing his adorable L-chan in a little dress was his life-time dream! So he paced the room, thinking of a way to get L to snap and have his sex. He didn't want to end up buying strawberry condoms and lube for nothing.

* * *

Gah, I'm soooooo sorry for taking a while to update! I had finals so I never had the time to write the next chapter but now they're over so here I am with a new chapter. 

OMG thank you all so much for the nice reviews! I've never recieved that many for just one chapter before, It makes me so happy! (Throws cookies) Cookies for everyone!!!

Kuro-Inu


	3. Chapter 3

Monday has come and L managed to make it throughout the day without touching one little sweet. L had noticed that one downside to being without sugar was that he became sleepier so he could actually fall asleep when he and Raito went to bed.

"Come on L, let's get some sleep," Raito told L

"Alright," L climbed under the covers next to his lover.

The detective got himself comfortable and then Raito gave him a quick peck on the lips. L returned the kiss and soon they were on top of each other making it a kissing fest. Raito slowly slipped off L's white shirt exposing his slim figure. He sucked gently on L's exposed neck and then licked one of his nipples, causing him to shiver with pleasure. Raito began unzipping L's pants, until L lightly smacked Raito's hand.

"What was that for?" Raito whined.

L smirked. "Lick my nipples all you want, but you won't be getting any sex from me until this bet is over,"

"But…we never agreed to that…Ryuu-chan?"

"Now no whining Raito, if I can't I have something I want then you can't have what you want, which happens to be sex,"

"But…"

"Goodnight…my dear," L laid down and closed his eyes.

Raito laid down too and then tried to fall asleep in the next hour but L had managed to fall asleep before him. Soon enough, he was about to fall into deep slumber when he heard noises coming from L. He was mumbling out something that Raito couldn't make out, so he scooted a little closer and took a listen.

"Mm…I...want you…"

If Raito had a tail, he would have been wagging it like crazy. "Is he…dreaming about me?" he whispered with excitement.

"I really…want you, my…" L mumbled again

"He really must be dreaming about me!" Raito was feeling so ecstatic, that he could feel that his pants starting to get a little tight.

"Oh man…I need you my…my…"

'Yes…yes!' Raito thought. He felt it was getting close to the climax. Oh he couldn't wait!

"My…strawberry shortcake!"

Raito felt all the color go from his face as his jaw dropped.

"Oh yes, you're so...creamy, soft, and sweet…" L said as a trail of drool left his mouth.

Raito punched his pillow in frustration. 'Damn those sweets of his! Jeeze he could be having wet dreams over me! But nooo, he's dreaming about fucking strawberry shortcake!'

Raito took a glance at L who was still drooling.

'I got to get Ryuuzaki to lose this bet so he can spend more time with me! But what should I do? I know slipping sugar in his drinks won't work. C'mon, think!'

So Raito just sat there pondering on the bed. His eyes traveled to a small icebox that was locked up to keep L away from the sweets inside. Then his eyes moved on L, who was drooling still. Then he looked back at the icebox then at L again.

Raito finally got an idea.

The chain that binded L and Raito was fairly long, so he could get to the icebox easily. He quietly got out of the bed and dug the key for the lock from it's hiding spot. I walked to the icebox and unlocked it, revealing the contents inside.

Inside, there were sweets galore. Cakes, donuts, pocky, it was unbelievable. All that sugar made Raito want to gag, but resisted. He reached his hand in the icebox and got out a small slice of strawberry shortcake. He locked the icebox again before heading back to the bed. Once he reached the bed, he set the plate of strawberry goodness near L's face. Soon enough, L's nose twitch as it caught the scent of the cake and began to lick his lips.

'Yes, my brilliant plan has taken action! Now Ryuuzaki will eat the cake in his sleep and he will lose the bet and then...heh heh heh,' Raito thought with pervertedness

L sniffed the cake more, opened his mouth to take a bite out of it and then…started chewing on his pillow instead.

'W-hat? No, not the pillow!'

He continued chewing on his pillow and slowly opened his eyes.

Raito started to panic; he had to get rid of the cake! There was no trashcan nearby so he had no choice but to eat it, so he did and he didn't like it one bit.

"Mm...Raito-kun, you couldn't sleep either?"

"Huh? Oh um, yeah,"

"You know I had the weirdest dream, there were flying strawberry shortcakes everywhere and I was about to eat one but I tasted my pillow instead. The weird part was I could actually smell them! Isn't that funny?"

"Uh, yeah…hilarious," Raito said laughing a bit.

"Well then, good night Raito-kun," L said before lying down to fall asleep once more, and Raito did the same.

'…Damn it, so close,' he thought

* * *

Finally, chapter three is complete and is the longest one yet! 

Now, I've been recieving the same question from a few of my reveiws "Where did Raito get the dress from?". Well fear not, 'cause I have an answer!

Ok, Raito found this website called 'www. clothes for your uke .com' and found a dress he thought would look good on L so he ordered it and has been saving it for a special occasion. The end!

Also, I'm planning on writing a Death Note mpreg, because I love mpreg and there's not enough Death Note mpreg. What would any of you think if I did that? I'd like your opinion.

There's another Death Note fic I'm planning called Stray. It kind of has a Loveless feel to it only somewhat different.

Alrighty, once again, thanks for the kind reveiws (hands out cookies). So far I haven't recieved one flame...yet. XD

Kuro-Inu


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright then, um, what day is it Raito-kun?"

"Tuesday,"

"Ok then, now I can mark this as Tuesday's investigation report,"

L finished typing on his laptop and closed it. He went to the kitchen to fix himself some instant noodles, dragging Raito with him. He found that they didn't taste that bad, but it could never replace the exquisite taste of his sweets. At least it wasn't the cold dead meat that Raito forced upon him a day ago.

The detective took his spot in his chair in his usual position and began eating. As he ate, he just stared into space.

'_I don't see how much longer I can go on…_' he thought, '_I need something to keep my mind off of sugar,_'

"Raito-kun, can you think of anything good to help keep my mind off of sweets?"

Raito looked up from a novel he was reading, "Sex?"

"No…remember what I said last night?"

"I was just kidding, how about TV?" Raito said, tossing the remote to L.

"I usually don't watch TV, except for the news, but if Raito-kun insists,"

L turned on the TV and leaned back in his chair a little bit and begun to channel surf.

'Alright, now today we are going to cook my most favorite recipe, angel food cake!'

Click.

'Honey, I'm home!'

'Oh good to have you back dear, I baked you some cookies…'

Click

'Alright next question, who invented cheesecake?'

Click!

'…Leaving 17 homes destroyed…and in other news, a new type of donut has been made!'

Click! Click! Click!

What the hell was going on! Every single channel had something to do with sweets and was not helping L at all!

'Oh Marie I love you…'

Ah a soap, well hopefully it didn't have any…

'Will you marry me?'

Oh for fuck's sake, Mr. Prince Charming was proposing with the ring on a freaking cupcake! What are the odds?

L quickly turned off the TV and got up from his spot.

"What are you doing L?"

"I'm going to find something else to do…how about we play chess?"

"Yeah, sound fun!" Raito said with a smile as he put his book down.

But his inner self was raging, '_Dammit, I thought screwing with the TV cables to make shows with sweets related things would work. It kind of did, but barely. Just a few more points to hit and Ryuu-chan will be mine!_'

* * *

(inhales) I'M SOOOOOOOOO SORRY!! I really am, I know many probably think I'm dead but I'm not, I had things going on. School, senior year, drama in school, work, graduation, driver's ED, work, lack of motivation, and laziness...and did I mention work?

I know this is short like my other ones but I was feeling pretty motivated today, who knows how I'll be tomorrow or the next day... and so on.

Kuro-Inu


End file.
